


Masquerade

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Not beta-read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the betrayal arc (ie when Conrad isn‘t in Shinmakoku anymore). Halloween’s masked dance has an uninvited guest, but someone is going to set things right. Cheri power !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Not beta-read
> 
> Disclaimer : The dual poetic/down to earth answer was borrowed to the latest of Pierre Bottero’s works. (If you like reading in French, I strongly recommend the Ewilan’s series and "Le pacte des marchombres" )

  
In the music-filled hall, various couples danced and swirled around in joyous merriment. The tenth month was ending, and today was the day of ending and renewal that came with the change of seasons. In Shinmakoku the demons celebrated this by dressing up and rejoicing, and tonight a masked dance was held in the Blood Pledge Castle. In the crowded ballroom only two persons had black hairs and therefore, despite the masks, it was easy to identify the Maou dancing with his blond betrothed in the centre of the room.

Actually what they did could not really be called a dance since they stopped every two or three steps to either complain or apologise when stepping on each other’s toes, but the spirit was there and didn‘t dampen the optimist atmosphere in the room.

The former queen, Cheri, also helped ensuring the good mood with her honed social skills, changing of dancing partner at every available opportunity. Two dances ago she had helped her eldest son slightly lift the corner of his mouth in a smile so that his frown would not transpire through his mask. It now still stayed that way as he danced with a mysterious lavender long-haired two-legged cat and she felt that this might be and stay the best accomplishment of this evening.

Her eyes scanning through the crowd for a potential new partner, her eyes fell on a lone white domino between the buffet and the nearest window. He was dressed in a very elegant fashion that attracted her trained eyes, but what Cheri saw upon closer attention did not please her at all. The room was fully lit by multiple suspended crystal chandeliers and the white cloth with grey ornaments and sparkling golden buttons of the man’s vest was by no means ensconced in any shadow, but she still felt as if darkness oozed from the standing figure.

Her duty as a hostess was to keep the atmosphere joyous and gay, and she resolutely started towards the brooding man. She would not accept to leave be it only an unhappy guest tonight. Her face lit up as she put her most seducing smile in place, swaying her hips as she neared the white domino. As if sensing her presence he turned towards her and looked unmoving at her approach. Well, of course he had sensed her presence : the magnificent necklace she wore burned under the candlelight and its blinding reflects could not pass unnoticed. Furthermore, her feathered mask did not cover a lot of her features and she remained very recognisable. She was not to be ignored tonight.

Above the waltzing music she asked playfully if he would do her the favour of being her dance partner, as it seemed everyone had abandoned her. Neither this nor her smile brought a change to the man’s face however, even if he must have noticed that she was the one constantly leaving her partners. He just bowed in acceptance, muttering an "Of course" she had to make an effort to hear, and extended his arm toward her to lead her to the dance floor.

As the music died and a new opening started again, Cheri examined this man of a few words who was taking position in front of her. His movements were elegant and harmonious, but she could still sense an undercurrent of strong melancholy around him. His hands on her waist felt familiar but she could not remember who would hold her this preciously while not being one of her former flirts... One of the dead could not have raised for her tonight, true ?

" Quit making such a disheartened face … " She pouted, vexed that her charms did not seem to have much effect.

Unexpectedly, the man smiled even though she had not said anything funny. " Do you really mother everyone here tonight ? "

Cheri’s mouth fell open in surprise and despite all her training she nearly missed a step. Of course she knew that man, of course she knew this voice, this sad smile.

" Conrart ! " She exclaimed softly and pressed her chest closer to him. She swiftly looked around before turning her eyes back to her second son. " Does anyone know you’re here ? "

" No, I even didn’t tell anyone I was leaving. "  He answered while they kept dancing.

Her voice was softer when she asked : " Why did you come ? "

He hesitated a second, and his eyes lingered in the buffet’s direction. Following his glance she saw Wolfram and the king.

" I couldn’t keep away." He finally murmured.

" Then why aren’t you dancing with him ? " His mother scolded him. Even if she was compassing with his delicate position, she sometimes was exasperated by his lack of decision. When he didn’t answer and kept both dancing and looking at the royal couple, she sighed and decided to take the matter in her own hands.

" Invite him." She told her son as the music ended, then she left him to his own devices : there was someone she had to dance with tonight.

\-------------

Yuuri watched Cheri drag her third son on the dance floor. Well, at least he was getting a better dance partner than him this time round. The king winced, thinking of his own poor dancing skill. The only time he had enjoyed dancing had been the evening with Conrad on a boat to Bandarbia, but the more he had tried to repeat the experience, the more he felt this might have been a one-timed accident. He just was not cut for dancing.

Why was he thinking about Conrad anyway ? He had said he was not coming back, he was not staying here in Shinmakoku. Now was not the time to think about his lost godfather... Was he also partying tonight ?

Yuuri snapped out of his daydream. Someone was standing in front of him and had said something. This was not good : as a king he had to pay attention to his guests. This was how diplomatic problems were created.

The man extended his right hand in invite. Had he just been asked for a dance ? By a man ? But … but… he looked around for help, but no one was there, and Wolfram was dancing with Cheri. How could he refuse politely ? There were foreign dignitaries there tonight too… what if refusing created troubles… but if he accepted and offended a diplomat by stepping on his toes it would not be good either… and…

Just as Yuuri started to panic the man in white spoke again.

" Don’t worry, I’ll let you lead."

" Conrad ! " Relief, surprise and happiness washed over the king as he immediately recognised the familiar voice.

" Why are you here ? " Yuuri blurted out. Then, noticing how abrupt this might have sounded he amended. " … I mean… I’m happy to see you… but… you said… " He did not finish his sentence and left it unsaid and floating between the two of them. For a second time froze, and Yuuri saw a flash of pain go through Conrad’s eyes, amidst the uncertainty. But he must have dreamt it because the next instant Conrad was smiling as usual, with his contagious smile.

" Let’s dance." He said and dragged his king between the dancing couples.

Soon Yuuri found himself with a hand on Conrad’s waist and the other in Conrad’s hand, and though Conrad’s right hand was on his shoulder and Yuuri was supposed to be leading, it was Conrad who gently pressed him to have them start moving. Yuuri followed and started dancing. After all the most important thing was that Conrad was here now, not why or how…

The first steps were awkward, and Yuuri felt himself repeat all the mistakes he usually did, tripping and missing beats. However Conrad was there and did not let him go for a second, accompanying his moves so that by the end of the song, they were had nearly regained the level of comfort they had on their first time. As the last notes died a gallop was announced and Conrad gently but firmly squeezed Yuuri’s hand and shoulder to keep him here with him on this floor. Then he slid his right hand a bit further on Yuuri’s shoulder blade so that they had more contact.

" What..? " Yuuri started, but Conrad quietly hushed him.

" Just do exactly the same as I do. "

The music started, and at first it was the same than just before… but then there was a pause.

" Stamp your foot." Conrad murmured. And sure enough, everyone started tapping to the music for a few beats then…

" Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Yuuri’s surprised outcry as he felt dragged away was lost in the crowd’s noise as everyone shouted and rushed forward.

When he somewhat regained his senses the music had calmed down again and Conrad was holding him, gently accompanying him in a soft swirl and a bright smile.

" Again." Conrad whispered.

And sure enough the move started again, but this time Yuuri was prepared and had time to watch as he and Conrad rushed through the room, evading other fast moving couples which were charging straight ahead at each other.

By the third time, Yuuri had understood the principle and was starting to enjoy it. His moves and Conrad started to harmonise and he now had time to identify the persons they crossed. Had that been Wolfram with Elizabeth ? A nudge from Conrad had him look up, and the older half-demon showed him a laughing couple at the other end of the room. A red-haired massive … well… something in a dress with a lot of feathers together with Murata’s black cat costume.

Yuuri and Conrad exchanged a complicit smile and the next charge off they went, right at Murata. He only saw them at the last minute and had not the time to evade correctly, so he threw himself at his dancing partner, tripping him. When Yuuri looked back, Murata was straddling a blushing Yosak on the dance floor.

When the dance ended up, Yuuri collapsed laughing in his own partner’s arms. It had been a long time since he had had that much fun. Conrad himself found that his own laugh was genuine. Holding his king who was catching his breath from all the excitement, he drank the sight of the happy young Maou, storing every detail of it in his memory… storing strength to draw upon for whatever might happen in the future. He ate Yuuri’s smile with his eyes, feeding his heart from it, not wanting to let go.

While the held each other like this the next dance had started, a slow dance, and Conrad circled his arms around Yuuri, keeping him close. His lips brushed the young man’s black mask and he breathed in deeply, feeling Yuuri’s hands placed up against his chest, savouring the blush which had started to appear on the king’s cheeks under the mask. He did not want to go.

Dong. Dong. Dong…  
   
The sound of bells mixed with the music, echoing his own heartbeat. He relished the warmth of the body close to him.

Dong. Dong. Dong…

Bells… what time was it ? Conrad really did not want to go, but he had to leave.

Dong. Dong. Dong…

He raised his head and looked regretfully towards the exit… Oh… Between him and it was standing a fuming Wolfram… He winced. He had overdone it.

Dong. Dong. Dong…

Ever so carefully, he gently pushed Yuuri away, looked in those black, so black and so deep eyes, and whispered his good-bye… before quickly striding towards the exit.

He did not turn back when Yuuri told him to wait. He did not slow when Wolfram angrily raised his hand at him. He did not slow when his mask remained in his brother hand and only put up his palm on his face to hide his identity.

When Yuuri arrived at the top of the stairs by Wolfram’s side, Conrad was already jumping on a waiting horse in the courtyard. Without a word, Yuuri reached for the mask in Wolfram’s hand, and the blond demon turned away, muttering something about reasons that Yuuri did not entirely get. In Yuuri’s hand the mask felt strange, it was slightly wet under the eyes.

" Why did he leave now ? " Yuuri murmured, watching the horse and man go through the gate.

He jumped as a hand slapped him on the shoulder.

" Murata ! You scared me ! "

" Yo ! Shibuya ! " His friend flashed his glasses and asked with a grin… " Do you want my Mura-Mura poetic and romantic answer to your question, or the Great Sage’s all knowledgeable one ? "

Yuuri sighted as he watched the dust cloud settle in Conrad’s wake.

" What’s Murata’s answer ? " He asked, knowing his friend would not leave him in peace anyway.

" That if Sir Weller didn’t leave now he would never have done it, by the look of it. " Murata grinned.

Yuuri sighed again… this did not really help him understand either, beside Conrad had never told him what he was doing here in the first place…

" What’s the Sage’s answer then ? "

Murata made himself a poker face before he answered.

" The only boat going to Shimaron this month is leaving with the tide in one hour : just the time to get there if he hurries."

\--------------

The end  



End file.
